


Deux Mangemorts

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-07
Updated: 2003-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>contre la montée en héros des jeunes et beaux criminels condamnés à mort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux Mangemorts

Il est et jeune et beau mais déjà condamné,  
Il va vers le bourreau et vous le regardez.  
Il a tout à la fois arrogance et fierté,  
C'est là son élégance en plus de sa beauté.

Pauvre jeunesse égarée! Le défendez-vous.  
Et là il va payer, admirons le beaucoup  
Car il a la noblesse de la fermeté,  
En plus de ses yeux bleus, de ses cheveux dorés.

Tandis que le poète chante ses hauts-faits  
Et que vous regrettez sa mort qu'il méritait,  
Vient à sa mort un autre jeune condamné.  
Celui-là est triste, très pâle et mal soigné.

Et aussitôt la foule se met à huer.  
Ils ont commis leurs crimes tous deux associés,  
Avec toute la bande qu'on vient de juger,  
Pas un plus que les autres pour se racheter.

Pour quelle raison donc le méprisez-vous tant?  
Car il a peur et que c'est un mauvais perdant?  
Devinez-vous que sous ses airs tristes, battus,  
Il a trahi ses compagnons, les a vendus?

Vous ne pouvez juger que sur son extérieur,  
Que diriez-vous devant son âme et son malheur?  
Certes son esprit n'est pas lisse mais brisé,  
Pourtant ce paysage a aussi sa beauté.

Ce n'est pas la morne plaine du précédent  
Qui a tué, violé et n'est pas repentant  
Mais fier de ses actions et de ses ascendants,  
D'être jugé à mort et acclamé autant.

Non, c'est un paysage de la guerre entre  
Son ancienne fierté et son nouvel être.  
Criminel repenti quand il eût reconnu  
Ses fautes et méfaits, ses crimes et abus.

Même si tout ceci n'était qu'hypothèses  
Cela reforcerait quand même ma thèse.  
J'apprécie plus quelqu'un qui voit quand il a tort  
Qu'un criminel mourant fier d'être Mangemort.


End file.
